Love through war
by InmyimaginationIlive
Summary: Isabella Swan was created for war. To fight a battle that would be known to all in years to come. Fighting was all she knew, the only thing she thought her life was for. That was until she fell in love. A love which would ignite the fires of the world and put soldiers to their knees. A love which would have its own battle.
1. Preface

Hi Everyone,

Below is the preface for a story I will be writing in January.

Hope you like it :)

Shan

* * *

I was created for war, a war that I did not start. A war that should never involved anyone expect those who wanted it. A war between vampires and werewolves. A war for power..

I Isabella Marie Swan was created for a purpose. To help the werewolves win the war. The werewolves wanted help, needed help. They were losing and they knew it. That was until they created a new species. A species made from the venom of a vampire and the bite of a werewolf. A hybrid.

That's where I come in. I was there first hybrid creation. Only a few of us survived the transformation and we trained and fought are way to continue to survive. To continue the fight with the vampires.

That's all I thought throughout the first few years of my new life. That's all I believed in.

Until.. Until the day I fell in love. Not only did I fall in love. But I fell in love with the enemy. I fell in love with a vampire...

* * *

Ahhhh, what do you think so far? Please please follow the story. The first chapter will be posted in January.

Please do check out my story I currently have in progress - The Founding Families. Its on my page. :)

Thank youuuuu

Shannen


	2. Chapter 1 - History

Hey Guys,

Thank you for everyone who has started following the story already.

Please see Chapter 1 below.

Enjoy :)

Shan.

Chapter 1 - History

* * *

Every war has a beginning, a thing that started it all. The war between the Vampires and Werewolves started over 900 years ago and it started over the love of a man and a woman. Two people who thought they would be together forever but that world at the time were not ready for change and feared this love, feared what would become if this would be allowed. As not only were they man and woman but they were Werewolf and Vampire. Two creatures which were not meant to be together.

The Quilette wolves had warned the male lover that no good would come of this and his mate would eventually turn against him for her own kind. She was a creature of the night, it was in her blood to follow others like her. Riley, the young wolf had faith that both could live in unity and peace with each other. This however was not meant to be.

The young vampire Jane was the daughter of the Volturi leader Aro. She also feared what the outcome of their love would have on both their people. She knew deep down that her father would disapprove of her love. She knew her twin brother Alec would also.

The young lovers were eventually caught one evening by Jane's twin brother Alec who was quite a jealous boy. He never did like the attention his perfect sister received from the clan and also their father. He saw this as the perfect opportunity to change this. However Alec did not even dream of the outcome.

When Aro discovered what his daughter had been up to behind his back, not only did he feel betrayed but an anger that he had not felt in so long had raised to the surface. He immediately ordered for both his daughter and her lover to be caught on their next meeting and thrown into the dungeons.

Jane was beyond shocked when the Volturi guards had surrounded both her and her love on their midnight secret stroll. She spent 40 days locked up in the dungeons with no access to feeding. She had begun to grow weak and unable to stay awake for long periods. When she was awake she could hear the cries and growls of a wolf further down the dungeon. Her heart cried out for her love every night.

Finally on the eve of the 45th day, the guards had provided her with a half dead human. Just enough to keep her strength up and keep her awake. They trailed her to the throne room were her father and brother sat with the rest of the Volturi clan. In the centre of the room chained to the pillar sat Riley. Her heart broke into a million pieces seeing him chained to the pillar, bruises and blood covering his body.

Her father never looked at her once when he read out their sentence. Due to the lies that she told and the betrayal of loving a wolf both her and her love were sentenced to death. She instantly cried out and tried to defend their love and beg forgiveness from her father. Her father looked in disgust and stated that she was no daughter of his.

The guards threw her to the floor at the feet of her mate. She had looked up into his brown eyes which were full of sadness and hidden words to her.

She forced herself up and kissed her mates cheek and turned towards her father.

She shouted with all the energy she had left "There will be revenge on this clan even if it wont be from my own hand. My brothers and sisters from the Quilette Clan will seek revenge ten fold on all Vampires. This war will last for eternity and it will be by wolves hand that will kill you father! Mark my words."

Her father simply laughed and ordered the guards to light the torches.

Both lovers bodies burned together for a full month until the next full moon. When they finally died out, the war began...

Personally I think this sounds like the biggest bullshit fairy tale made to scare the little wolves but its not, this is a true story based on real events that happened with our ancestors. Well they weren't supposed to be my ancestors.

My name is Bella Swan and I'm a hybrid. I'm a mix between Vampire and Werewolves. When I was human, I was the quiet girl next door from Forks who was nice to everyone and wanted to get on with life. That was until I became best friends with Jacob and became involved in the wolf history.

Over 40 years ago the wolves started realising that they were losing the war. Vampires were faster and stronger and many had abilities that gave them an advantage. The wolves knew they needed to do something about this. This is were the experimenting began. Billy Black, Jacobs father had decided that we should study vampires and find a weakness. Instead they found a whole new creature, a hybrid. Me.

It was an accident. I completely understand that, but it wasn't something I wanted.

Jacob and I were our fixing two beat up bikes, Billy thought Jacob wasn't quite ready to join the fighting and I was glad of that. I didn't want my best friend going to war. Jacob was still having trouble controlling the shift and needed to concentrate really hard to change back to a human. Any intense emotion would cause him to shift into a wolf. I'm not sure what he was feeling on that day, he has never confessed but he ended up shifting beside me. His claws grabbed at the top of my back and caused 4 inch deep marks down my back. He had called Billy who didn't know what to do. That was when he thought of the vampire that he was experimenting on. He had heard their venom had healing properties that shouldn't cause me to change and become a vampire.

Jacob's claws had went deep enough to start the change process into a wolf. When they injected the venom into my blood my body had tried to fight both as if they were a bacteria but both were too strong and united as one. I woke up 48 hours later completely healed and a hybrid. The first of my kind. Everything changed from then.

* * *

Ahhh, what do you think of my new story?

Please review :)

Shan


	3. Chapter 2

Heyy Guys,

Thank you for the follows and reviews.

Please see below for chapter 2

 **First meeting**

 _"Im not sure anyone's life turns out exactly the way they imagine. All we can do is to try to make the best of it. Even when it seems impossible."_

 _Nicholas Sparks - Safe Haven_

* * *

The sky is a dark grey colour stretching across the town of Forks, the sun only comes out a good 4/5 times a year. I sit on the clock tower in the centre of the town listening down at the humans going on with their lives. This is my favourite place to go when I need to escape for a while, to be amongst my thoughts.

Thoughts are infinite, the mind is like a wheel constantly turning, thinking of new ideas, of memories and overthinking the what if's. Even supernatural creatures cannot turn their thoughts off including vampires who have very little humanity left cant control that wheel that spins their thoughts. That's why I escape up to the clock tower, I sit and I listen to the people below and the constant what if's that remain in my head.

I have been a hybrid for over 100 years now. I have watched my loved ones move on with their lives and die when it was their time while I have been frozen in time, never moving, never aging. I go to the clock tower and think of my what if's, what if I never got in the way of Jacob changing, what if I found love and had a family, what if I died that day? These thoughts keep me sane, they keep my mind focused on my humanity. Some days I sit and think of my human life, a life I was not destined to live and I take a deep breath. One I do not need with my hybrid life and release those thoughts into the wind. Yes my life has changed over the last 100 years but I am stronger now than the weak human I used to be.

When I was turned I immediately connected to my new life, I did not fear who I became, I did not hate Jacob, how could I! Jacob was my best friend. What he did was help me become the person I was destined to be, a fighter to help win the war against the Vampires.

Over the last 100 years the Quileute tribe tried to make more hybrids and failed. Only 5 of us survived the transformation. The Quileute tribe decided to stop with the trials as they did not want to kill innocent people. 3 of the hybrids had died in battle over the last 50 years. Only 2 of us remain now. Myself and Sam Uley. Sam was changed 20 years after me but became a leader quickly, he was a natural at it. Over 100 years ago the tribe leaders were Billy Black, Harry Clearwater and Jack Uley. They stepped down when Sam was changed to a hybrid. Jacob refused to become a leader of a tribe as he wanted to fight and to train others. He became Sam's second in command. Personally I think Sam is a bit of an ass, the power has went to his head. Jacob could easily snap him in half and take his rightful place where he belongs.

I sit on the side of the hierarchy, I take orders when they are given which is not often. Over the last 100 years I have become respected amongst the wolves and feared amongst the vampires. I hear they call me Carnifex - the Latin word for The Executioner. I don't want to brag but I have killed quite a few vampires since becoming a hybrid, my favourite thing to do is brand a black swan into their chest after I kill them. I know it's a bit psychotic, I don't get a thrill out if it, I just like the vampires to know who they are messing with.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear the bells in the clock tower. Darkness has crept over the town. Night fall. Time to party. I agreed to go to a club on the outskirts of the town called Moonlight (coincidence?) with my friend Angela. Angela isn't technically human. She is a seer. She cant actually foretell the future, its more like senses and feelings she gets. Her grandmother was a powerful witch who did not want her descendants involved in the war between the wolves and vampires. She created a curse which concealed her lines power so they could not be used within battle. Angela is more of a free spirit than what her family expected. She lives life and parties hard. The crafts are more of a side gig of hers.

I hear a car turning around the corner and heading towards the clock tower. I know its Angela by the rattle sound the engine makes. She starts beeping the horn excitingly when she approaches the tower. I jump down gracefully and make my way to the car. I decided to live a little tonight and wore a tight black lace dress with a leather jacket and black 6 inch heels. I always wear red lipstick, its sort of a signature look for me as I am always in black. A little colour is always needed. I may be an ass kicking hybrid but I am still a 18 year old girl who likes to have fun sometimes.

"Bellaaaaa, you are looking fine tonight girl" Angela compliments. "I am in dyer need for a drink and dancing and maybe some boys" She smiles winking at me.

"I do enjoy being a girl sometimes" I respond laughing. "shall we get this show on the road?"

The club is already packed when we arrive, we are shown immediately to a booth on the first floor looking over the dance floor down below. Angela is having a thing with the owner of Moonlight, Ben Cherney. Ben is human but knows of the supernatural world, the club has become very popular to many supernatural creatures. Some have even used his back rooms to hold meetings or to have private functions. Ben receives quite a bit of money for hosting so many.

Half way through the night Ben decided to give up on work and join us, by this point Angela and I have went through quite our fair share of cocktails and drinks. I can feel the alcohol pulsing through me, I feel warm and giddy and in the mood to dance. I move off my seat to look towards the dance floor, my hips start swaying to the music, I am definitely in the mood to dance. I turn to Angela and Ben to see if they wanted to dance but they are already all over each other, hands drifting in places that I definitely don't want to see. Ever.

When I make my way to the dance floor I can feel how much the alcohol has affected me. My head is light and my vision is a bit blurred. Alcohol does not affect my sense as much as they could a human but I still get a killer hangover the next day. When I get to the middle of the dance floor, I start swaying my hips to the music, running my hands up and down my body,, my heart beating to the sound of the music. During the second song I can feel eyes watching me from the bar, with my hybrid hearing I can hear them setting their drink down and making their way to me. I smile to myself, finally some fun.

After a few seconds I can feel strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me tight against their chest. We start swaying against the music, the stranger starts moving his hands up and down my waist and down my arms. He spins me around to face him which surprises me, catching me off guard. I look up at his face and my breath hitches slightly, the stranger is the most handsome man I have ever seen. Although its quite dark in the club I can still make out his green eyes which are looking down at me, messy hair and a jaw line I just want to lick. When I stop myself from staring I notice that he is smirking at me, his eyes filled with a burning passion.

He presses his hips straight into me and I can feel the attraction that he feels for me. I wrap my hands around his neck and pull him closer to me, I can feel his breath against my neck and I shiver with excitement.

"What's your name Beautiful?" He whispers against my neck

"Hmmm, its Bella" I respond pressing him closer to me. I inhale his scent, I can smell the cologne mixed with his own sweet scent. This excites the wolf half of me, we are attracted to those whose scent is so sweet.

"Bella" He repeats, running his hand down my back. "My name is Edward and I think we should go somewhere private before I take you on this dance floor"

My heart skips a beat when he says this and I feel a burning passion inside me.

"Shall we" I say while grabbing his hand, pulling him towards a dark corner of the room. Once we are there I don't have time to say something else when he turns me around and pushes me against the wall attacking my lips. I moan into his mouth and he uses this as the okay to push his tongue into my mouth. I moan again while we fight for dominance, my fingers run through his hair pulling him closer. He growls into my mouth and lifts me wrapping my legs around his waist. I can feel his erection pushing against me causing me to moan again. He releases my lips and starts kissing down my neck, marking me while he goes.

That's when I feel them, fangs, grazing against my neck. At first I was excited at the thought of the bite and that's when it hit me like a bucket of cold water. I automatically snap out of my trance and push against him, he releases me with a questioning look on his face, I lift my leg and kick him in the gut. He flies back against the other wall and that's when I get a full view of him. He was absolutely gorgeous but he was so pale and although his eyes were green earlier they were dark now with anger. I kick myself for being so stupid. How did I miss this.

Edward changes into an attack position and growls at me.

"What was that for? I thought you liked my touching sweet Bella"

I spat out the next words with so much venom while pulling out my knife.

"Vampire"

* * *

Ahhhhhh, what do you think?

I kinda wrote to much. Sorry.

Please Please review.

Shan


End file.
